


dreadful need in the devotee

by bby_bxrnes



Series: the barisi collection [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Rafael Barba, Catholic Character, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Insecurity, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sonny blasphemes, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Top Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., power bottom barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: Rafael and Sonny have been taking it slow, taking each step of their budding relationship seriously, and both of them are ready to take the next major step. Despite how desperately Rafael wants Sonny, wholly and completely, he’s unsure about the other man seeing him without any barriers.Sonny refuses to let Rafael doubt himself for long.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: the barisi collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	dreadful need in the devotee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Barisi fic collection, there are going to be 30 different works in this series, all except one are based off of a random prompt found off of the website https://prompts.neocities.org 
> 
> Some works have multiple chapters, some are only single chapters that lean more towards a quick drabble than a full fic. Some will be explicit, some won't be.
> 
> The prompt for this work was 'Rafael getting shy about being naked in front of Sonny for the first time'.
> 
> The title is from the song "Talk" by Hozier
> 
> Spanish and Italian translations in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, don't forget to give kudos, and comments are always appreciated!

Rafael is happy. Happier than he’s ever been. He and Sonny have been taking their time, getting to know each other on a more intimate level, which honestly scares the shit out of Rafael. Hence the snail’s pace progression of their relationship. But god, Sonny is a saint to put up with Rafael. 

Sonny respects him, not just because of his initial hero-worship, but because he now knows how hard Rafael has worked to get to where he is. Sonny is kind and patient and is able to take Rafael’s sarcasm and throw it right back at him, and he can somehow read Rafael like an open book. 

Never in his life has Rafael fallen so hard, so fast for someone. Especially someone like Sonny who is all smiles and optimism, someone who is happy to just _be_ with Rafael. Which is exactly why he’s decided he’s ready for more. More intimacy, more trust that Sonny has done more than enough to earn. 

But the great and powerful Rafael Barba is nervous to take that next plunge. He’s grown so comfortable with Sonny’s easy affection, the way the man is always subconsciously seeking physical contact, whether it be a hand resting on the small of Rafael’s back as they make their way through a crowded area or the little forehead kisses he insists on giving Rafael every time they part, no matter whose company they’re in. 

It’s obvious that Sonny is ready for more, but the man is so _painfully_ good that he hasn’t brought it up, not since their third date when Rafael had set their boundaries. But that was a few months ago. 

They’ve planned another date tonight, nothing extravagant, just dinner at Sonny’s apartment after they both get off work, and Rafael has already made up his mind, changed it, then changed it again. He’s run through the pros and cons of moving forward with a certain blue-eyed detective, he’s thought of just about every scenario he can imagine, and too many of them don’t end well.

He knows he’s being ridiculous, even considering the fact that Sonny, perfect Sonny, would ever turn him away, but there’s still those thoughts in the back of his mind that continue to remind him that not only is he ten years Carisi’s senior, but he’s put on more weight recently, since Sonny started to make sure that he was eating regularly. 

He’s startled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, shaking his head as if it would clear out all the confusion and uncertainty, tapping answer and pressing the phone to his ear. “Assistant District Attorney Barba, how can I help you?” He answers automatically, shifting some papers around on his desk. 

“Hello to you too, handsome.” Sonny’s cheerful voice rings out through the phone. 

“Sonny, apologies, I didn’t look at the caller I.D.” Barba breathes out, shoulders sagging a little at the sound of his lover’s voice. He’d barely gotten anything done today, his mind too occupied by his little dilemma. 

“It’s okay, Raf, I was just calling to ask if you had any requests for dinner tonight.” Sonny continues on brightly, going on to ramble about some of his ideas, but Rafael wasn’t really listening. 

“Rafael?” Sonny’s voice comes through again, breaking Rafael out of his thoughts once again. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m sure whatever you make will be delicious, cariño.” He hums, knowing that the use of Sonny’s favorite endearment would steer him away from inquiring as to what had distracted Rafael. 

“Great, I’ll see you at 7:30 then, yeah?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

And with that, the call ended, and Rafael was once again left to his own thoughts. 

He wallows in the unwelcome, self-critical thoughts that continue to bounce around in his mind until Carmen knocks on his door and tells him that it’s time to go, lest he be late arriving at Carisi’s. He thanks her quietly and gathers his things, placing half of the stack of paperwork on his desk (the papers he should have been reviewing all day) into his briefcase to work on later, then slips out of his office, locking the door on the way out. 

He hails a cab and makes it to Sonny’s building a few minutes late, pressing the buzzer at the front door to be let in, his mind elsewhere as his legs carry him up the stairs and to Sonny’s apartment on autopilot, and before he knows it, he’s knocking on the man’s door. 

Then the door is open, and there is Sonny in all his glory, a dark blue apron tied over his work clothes, the delicious scent of their dinner filling the hallway. Before he can even murmur a greeting, the over-eager detective is tugging him inside and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I missed you today.” The blonde murmurs against Rafael’s lips, a little grin reserved only for Rafael tugging at the corners of his petal pink lips. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Rafael teases, free hand resting on Sonny’s hip as he sets his briefcase on the floor by the front door and sheds his coat, suit jacket, oxfords, and vest, leaving him in just his pale peach dress shirt, off white tie and suspenders, and his dark brown suit pants. 

Rafael leans up to press another kiss to Sonny’s lips, a kind of apology for the sarcastic remark. “What’s for dinner?” He hums, stepping away and wandering into the kitchen to find the source of the mouth-watering aromas filling the apartment.

“Arroz con pollo.” Sonny says in an almost impressive spanish accent. “I figured I make Italian too much, so we’re branching out tonight.” He shrugs like it’s nothing, but to Rafael, it’s everything. 

“You do realize that mi abuela made this for us every Sunday night, don’t you?” Rafael turns to him, eyes soft, brows raised. 

“Oh! Well, I assumed you’d had it before, but maybe I should’ve asked, I’m sorry if it’s bringin-” Sonny’s rambling is cut off by Rafael’s lips against his own, something that Barba had learned was the only way to shut the other man up when he got caught up in his mind like that. 

“No, cariño, it’s perfect.” He murmurs, hand cupping Sonny’s cheek and stroking his skin gently. “Absolutely perfect.” He repeats, a soft smile quirking at the corners of his lips. 

Sonny grins brightly down at him and moves to the pan that’s heating on the stove, filling a tasting spoon with some of the yellow-tinted rice, bringing it over for Rafael to taste. Rafael looks him in the eye and takes the spoon into his mouth without taking it from Sonny, making a soft, appreciative noise. 

“As delicious as abuela’s.” He murmurs softly, knowing that the words would mean the world to Sonny. Rafael, as always, is correct, a smile more blinding than the sun taking over the man’s handsome face. “Really?” He beams, heading back to the pan and tasting it himself.

“Yes, really. When have I ever been one to lie to spare someone’s feelings, amado?” Barba chuckles, sauntering into the kitchen and opening the fridge to find something to drink, turning to Sonny with a questioning but impressed spark in his eyes, a bottle of wine in each hand. “Red _and_ white wine? What’s the occasion?” He narrows his eyes playfully as he sets both bottles on the counter, hip cocked to the side as he watches a blush spread on Carisi’s cheeks. 

“The red is for dinner, white is for dessert.” He murmurs softly, eyes soft as he gazes over at the shorter man. 

“May I ask what dessert is, cariño?” Rafael purrs, sidling over beside Sonny and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I made flan.” 

Rafael’s eyes widen, his grin spreading. “My, my, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to butter me up for something.” He teases, brushing his lips over the spot just below Sonny’s ear. 

“N-no, I just like doing nice things for you!” Sonny defends himself quickly, though the flush of his skin darkens, betraying him. 

“It’s okay, amado.” Rafael soothes him gently, stepping away to open the bottle of red wine, placing the bottle of white back into the fridge for later. Barba pours them both a generous glass of wine, doing his part and setting the table for their meal. 

Soon enough, Sonny fills two plates with steaming rice and mouth-watering chicken, pressing a kiss to Rafael’s cheek as he does so. Rafael settles across from Sonny at the small table, his sock-clad foot resting against Carisi’s calf as they begin to eat, letting himself have that little point of contact. 

They talk about their days as they eat, though it’s really just Sonny telling Rafael little anecdotes about what he encountered or weird things Fin or Rollins said while the A.D.A. just nods along with a small smile, not much to tell about his own day, other than the inner turmoil he’d been facing. 

When it comes time for dessert, Sonny clears their plates and refills their glasses with the bottle of white wine, bringing two smaller plates with the custard and caramel sauce over along with their glasses. 

The moment the sweet custard touches his tongue, Rafael can’t help the low moan of approval he gives, closing his eyes and savoring the silky texture for a moment. When he opens his eyes again, Sonny’s cheeks are flushed pink again, his eyes intensely focused on Rafael. “This is divine, amado.” He murmurs softly, sipping his wine before taking another, slightly larger spoonful of the sweet treat. 

“Thank you, bello.” Sonny murmurs, grinning despite the heat in his eyes. It’s obvious where his mind has gone, and Rafael takes his precious time in finishing his flan before setting his spoon down and draining the rest of the wine from his glass. Sonny gives him another signature grin before clearing their dishes once again, but this time Rafael takes a deep breath and gets up to join him. 

He rests a hand over Sonny’s as the man begins to wash their plates, catching the man’s eyes for a moment. He lets out a shaky breath and nods back towards the bedroom. It takes Carisi a moment to understand what Rafael is suggesting, but when he does, his eyes soften and go dark all at once. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured, or like you have to, I was jus-” Carisi’s rambling is once again cut off by Rafael’s lips, silencing him effectively. 

“Honestly.. I’ve been thinking about it all day. And I’m ready, I’m just..” Rafael trails off, fiddling with the collar of Sonny’s shirt and avoiding his eyes. 

“We don’t have to do anything until you’re a hundred percent ready.” Sonny murmurs softly. 

“I _am_ ready. I just... haven’t been… unclothed in front of someone in a long time, and with the weight I’ve put on recently, plus I’m so much older than you-” 

This time it was Sonny who cut off Rafael’s nervous rambling with a kiss, long arms wrapping around Barba’s waist. 

“Bello, you look stunning in your clothes, I can only imagine how breathtaking you’ll be out of them.” Sonny whispers, looking into the shorter man’s eyes so he knows he’s being completely serious. 

“But it’s different, Sonny, I can hide behind designer suits and ties and forget about all _this_ ,” He gestures towards his slightly pudgy stomach, “But when I’m naked, I-I can’t ignore it.” He sighs heavily, gaze dropping away. 

“You shouldn’t ignore it. It’s your body, you should be comfortable in it, not just… ignoring parts of yourself. And for the record, I adore your stomach.” Sonny reassures him, guiding Rafael to look up at him again. “May I take you to the bedroom, tesoro mio?” He murmurs, the Italian sending a shiver rolling down Rafael’s spine. 

“Sí, yes.” He whispers, hands resting on Sonny’s broad chest. 

The taller man leans down and presses his lips to Barba’s, arms circling around his waist and pulling him close, their bodies pressed tightly against one another. Rafael could kiss Sonny for hours and never grow tired of the taste that is just unmistakably _him_ , though it’s only an undertone now, with the sweet flavors of his favorite white wine and the sugary flan on the man’s tongue. 

His own tongue takes time to re-acquaint itself with Sonny’s mouth, dragging over the roof of his mouth, dancing along the backs of his teeth, then pulling back to allow Sonny to do the same to him. They’d done this countless times, so there was no trepidation in the way either of them explored one another. 

But the movement back towards Sonny’s bedroom was new, the long fingers working at the buttons of his shirt was new, and Rafael couldn’t stop the nerves from bubbling to the surface once again, evident in the trembling of his own hands as he reaches up and attempts to do the same to Sonny. 

Sonny knows Rafael. Almost frighteningly so. So when he feels that tremble, he takes the man’s hands in his own and holds them steady, breaking the kiss just inside the threshold to his room. “We can stop whenever you need to.” He reassures him gently, intense, earnest blue eyes looking into his own. 

“I know. I trust you, amado.” 

Sonny can’t help the smile that spreads at the sound of those words. “Just relax for me, I want to take it nice and slow, make sure you enjoy every second of it.” He whispers, nudging his nose against Rafael’s jaw until the man tips his head back just enough to give Sonny better access to his tanned skin. 

“Okay,” Rafael breathes out, taking deep, steadying breaths. 

Sonny hums against his neck, pressing light, open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat. “You have no idea what you do to me,” Sonny whispers heatedly, fingers resuming the process of loosening and removing Rafael’s tie, pushing his suspenders off his square shoulders so they dangle by his thighs. 

“So tell me.” Rafael replies breathlessly, hands wandering over the expanse of the detective’s back. 

“Every time I watch you strut around the courtroom, I get hard, god, that smirk when you know you’ve won the jury over, god, Rafa, it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sonny’s accent somehow gets thicker as he breathes the words out just below Rafael’s ear, tugging the dark-haired man’s shirt out of his pants to finish unbuttoning it. 

“Sonny..” Rafael breathes out, a hand tangling in the hair at the back of Sonny’s head. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to be able to concentrate in court when Sonny’s in the gallery now, knowing that little bit of information.

“Shh, I’m not finished.” Sonny hushes him, picking his head up to kiss Rafael until his head spins, reveling in the way Rafael’s hazy eyes gaze at him when he pulls away. “Your eyes, Rafi, you think you’re so hard to read but as soon as I look into your eyes, I know exactly how you’re feeling, whether you’re pissed or secretly amused, it’s always there.” He murmurs, brushing his lips over the older man’s eyelids. 

Sonny takes a moment to push Rafael’s open dress shirt off his shoulders and lets it pool on the carpet, despite the man’s soft noise of protest. “I’ll iron it in the morning, bellissimo.” Sonny chuckles, tugging the man’s undershirt over his head, finally getting Rafael’s upper half bare.

Rafael’s first instinct is to cover himself, hide from Sonny’s wandering eyes. But Sonny isn’t having it, gently tugging Rafael’s hands away from his chest and pushing him gently down on the bed behind him. “Lie back, baby.” He whispers, quickly shedding his own tie and shirt, having forgone an undershirt that morning. 

Rafael nods and lays back in the middle of the bed, eyes flicking over Sonny’s pale skin, taking in his lean frame, the slight definition in his arms and chest, the jut of his hipbones. Before he can shift his gaze down to his own physique, Sonny is crawling over him, eyes dark as he leans down to kiss the negative thoughts away once again, the press of his tongue against Rafael’s more intoxicating than any of the wine they’d consumed that evening. “So damn sexy, Raf.” He groans, their hips pressing together, a spark of electricity shooting down Rafael’s spine when he feels how hard Sonny is in his slacks. 

“Please,” He rasps out, squirming slightly under his lover, his own cock straining almost painfully against his suit pants. 

“Be patient for me, tesoro, I’ll take care of you.” Sonny murmurs reverently, holding himself up with one hand, the other sliding over Rafael’s chest, tangling in the man’s dark chest hair and tugging lightly, eliciting a low whine from the man beneath him. 

“I’m so honored that I get to see this side of you, I never want to share it with anyone else, this is just for me.” Sonny hums, leaning down to trace his lips over the base of his throat, pressing a kiss between the man’s collarbones. “I want to leave marks here, where only you can see them, so you know they’re here when you go in to court, a reminder of how beautiful you are.” He breathes out, looking up at Rafael through his ridiculously long eyelashes, searching for consent to do exactly that. 

“I want that.” Rafael whispers, the words almost inaudible as they slip from his parted lips. Sonny’s responding smile is equal parts filthy and adorable as he dips his head again, but this time when his lips make contact with Rafael’s collarbone, he uses a mixture of suction and gentle bites to work a dark love bite into his tanned skin, dark enough to last more than a day or two. 

The younger man continues this process across Rafael’s chest and stomach, holding Rafael’s gaze as he presses slow, deliberate kisses along the curve of Rafael’s belly, hands sliding up and down the man’s sides and chest, never once stopping the loving caresses. 

“Mi cielito, por favor,” Rafael breathes out, unable to resist pushing his hips up towards Sonny, the blonde man’s mouth so _very_ close to his aching cock. 

“Shhh, just a little longer, bello,” Sonny coos, fingers finally working Rafael’s belt open, the older man moaning in relief. Carisi smirks to himself as he pops the button loose and tugs the zipper down as slowly as he can, pressing more kisses along his waistband, tongue flicking out to taste his skin. 

Sonny’s long fingers hook under the waistband of Rafael’s silk briefs (sue him, he likes how they feel on his legs) and finally tugs them down, freeing his erect cock. He spares a quick kiss to Rafael’s tip, then finishes tugging his clothes down his legs, pulling his socks off as well. Once he’s gotten all of the no doubt expensive fabric out of the way, he begins his journey back up the shorter man’s legs, just as tan as the rest of his body. His hands slide up ahead of his mouth, which trails kisses worshipfully over his shins, knees and finally up to Rafael’s powerful thighs. 

“God, these legs. Do you know how often I just stare at your thighs? So thick and muscular..” Sonny whispers, voice thick with devotion. Rafael can only swallow thickly and let out a pitiful whimper, cock bobbing and jerking where it lays against his stomach. 

“And don’t even get me started on your ass, god, I don’t think I’ve seen so many straight men ogle a man’s ass before, Christ.” Sonny hums, hands sliding underneath Rafael to grab handfuls of the flesh. 

“Dominick, for the love of god, if you don’t get your hand or your mouth on my cock right now-” Rafael gasps, hips jerking sharply upwards to emphasize his complaint. 

“I suppose I’ve proven my point.” Sonny chuckles with a little self-satisfied smirk, readjusting to lay comfortably between Rafael’s legs, holding his gaze as he lowers himself downwards and licks slowly up the man’s length, from base to tip, agonizingly slow. A low moan slips from Rafael’s lips, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Sonny’s show. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this, jerked off to the thought of sucking your dick.” Sonny breathes out, Rafael’s cock twitching up towards the man’s mouth at the thought. 

“Just stop talking and get your mouth on me already.” Rafael nearly growls, hands clutching desperately at the sheets beneath him. 

Sonny just responds with a small smirk and wraps his lips around Rafael’s tip, humming lowly as the salty yet bitter taste fills his mouth, tongue rolling over his flesh and dipping into the man’s slit. 

The blonde wastes no time in starting to bob his head, the feeling of Rafael’s cock heavy on his tongue reminding him of his own throbbing arousal still trapped in his slacks. 

Rafael can’t help the litany of moans that spill from his lips as the wet heat of Sonny’s mouth envelops more and more of his cock, eventually slipping into the man’s throat. Barba would readily deny the cry that’s pulled from him as the detective’s throat convulses and tightens around his sensitive tip, but the look in Sonny’s eyes is worth the minor embarrassment of emitting such a noise. 

Rafael finally gives in and threads a hand into Sonny’s hair, not guiding yet, just holding on. “Fuck, Sonny, cariño, por favor,” he gasps, high building rapidly. 

Sonny gives a few more slow, deep bobs of his head before sliding off with a wet pop, Barba’s cock landing back against his stomach, a wet smear of his saliva shining on his tan skin. 

“What do you want, tesoro?” He murmurs, biting at the insides of Rafael’s thighs, leaving more dark bruises on his tan skin. 

Rafael huffs out a soft breath, cheeks flushing lightly at the thought of expressing what he wants with his words. Instead he just rolls his hips down desperately, hoping it conveys his message. Once again, Sonny isn’t having it. 

“Words, Rafa, I need to hear you say it.”

“Sonny..” Barba huffs softly, the flush on his cheeks darkening. 

“Come on, use that beautiful mouth of yours.” 

“I want you to get your damn pants off, finger me open, get your goddamn cock inside of me and fuck me until I scream your name.” Rafael huffs, licking his lips as he watches Sonny’s eyes darken even further. 

“Lube and condoms?” Sonny asks, sitting back on his knees and unbuckling his belt, hastily shoving his pants and boxers down and kicking them off, having to wrap his fingers tightly around his base to ease some of the ache. 

Rafael only nods, rolling onto his side momentarily to dig through the nightstand, fishing out a mostly full bottle of lube and a couple condoms, tossing them in Sonny’s general direction. 

Sonny chuckles softly and leans down to kiss Rafael deeply, rocking his hips down slowly, moaning as their cocks rub against one another, Sonny’s saliva slicking the way so they glide together easily. Rafael’s arms wrap eagerly around Carisi’s shoulders, tugging him closer and slipping his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, groaning softly when he tastes himself mixed in with Sonny’s taste. 

Sonny pulls back slowly, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, the strand breaking as he leans back to slick his fingers up, nudging Rafael’s thighs further apart and shuffling forward. He guides Rafael’s legs up to rest over his own thighs, the older man’s hips tilted upwards, bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he gazes heatedly up at the blonde. 

“You sure you want this?” Sonny murmurs, his free hand sliding up and down Rafael’s thigh, nails dragging lightly just to watch Rafael squirm underneath him. 

“God, _yes_ , Sonny, querido, por favor,” Rafael gasps, canting his hips up just a little further, legs spreading unconsciously. 

“Okay, okay, bellissimo, I’ve got you.” Sonny purrs, tracing a finger around Rafael’s rim, teasing lightly and spreading lube over his hole before pressing in slowly, groaning as he watches his finger disappear inside of Rafael. “Fuck, look at you, god, you’re gonna squeeze my cock so tight,” Sonny breathes out, leaning down to press more kisses to the man’s stomach as he pumps his finger steadily in and out of Rafael. 

“More, cariño, please, I can take it.” He whimpers, hips rocking down restlessly, trying desperately to encourage Sonny to continue. 

“Shh, I’ve got you, Rafi, just breathe for me.” He murmurs, but does as Rafael asks, working his second finger in carefully, reveling in Rafael’s resounding moan of relief. Sonny takes a moment to curl and angle his fingers upwards, searching out Rafael’s prostate. 

“Easy for you to say.” Rafael grunts, head thrown back against the pillows, cock twitching with each crook of his fingers, gasping sharply as Carisi’s fingertips finally graze that spot within him, a loud moan pouring from his mouth as the man continues to press his fingers against that same spot. 

Sonny smirks and continues to torture the man for a moment longer, just long enough for the man’s thighs to start twitching and quivering, then he pulls his fingers out, replacing them with three, pausing for a moment when Rafael lets out an agonized cry. “Raf, sweetheart, tesoro, did I hurt you?” He whispers, holding completely still. 

“No, _fuck_ , feels so good, come on, keep going, want you inside me fucking _yesterday_.” Rafael groans loudly, green eyes opening to fix Sonny with a heated glare. 

Sonny chuckles lowly and presses his third finger inside of him the rest of the way, scissoring his fingers apart and spreading him open just that little bit more. Mostly to make sure he doesn’t actually hurt Rafael, but also just to tease him just a little bit longer. So what? Maybe Rafael’s sharp words egg him on just that little bit more. 

“Dominick Carisi, así que ayúdame dios, si no me follas ahora mismo, te ignoraré por una semana.” Rafael grunts, chest heaving as he sucks in gasps of air. 

Sonny licks his lips and leans back, slipping his fingers out of Rafael’s hole to rip the condom wrapper open and hastily roll the rubber onto his rock hard cock, adding a liberal coat of lube over the condom, shuffling forward again to brush his cock over Rafael’s opening. 

Before Rafael can goad him one more time, Sonny’s pressing forward, teeth clenched as a low, guttural moan tears its way out of his throat, Rafael’s tight, blazing hot hole envelops his cock. “Fuck, goddamn, how are you this damn tight? Christ,” Sonny gasps, falling forward over Rafael, catching himself on his elbows on either side of the lawyer’s head, lips brushing the bridge of his nose. 

“Wow, you pray at church with that mouth?” Rafael teases breathlessly, tipping his head up to kiss along Sonny’s jaw, arms looping around the man’s broad shoulders. 

Sonny just grunts in response, still pressing slowly inside of Rafael, moaning loudly as he finally bottoms out, head dropping to Rafael’s shoulder, desperately trying to compose himself, not wanting this moment to be over as soon as it starts. 

Rafael, however, has had enough waiting, rocking his hips impatiently, fingers tugging roughly at his hair. “C’mon, cariño, fuck me.” He moans, his cock rubbing up against Sonny’s stomach. 

Sonny huffs out a soft breath before pulling back, almost all the way out of Rafael before sliding back in, the breath knocked out of him at the way Barba’s hole squeezes his cock. “Fuck, feel so good around me.” Sonny grunts, reaching down to hook Rafael’s legs over his slim hips, the shorter man crying out when the new position makes Sonny’s cock slip that extra inch deeper inside of him. 

In anticipation of Rafael’s complaints, Sonny pulls back sharply and slams back into him, causing the brunette’s eyes to roll back, a loud moan of ecstasy spilling easily from his parted lips. “Yes, just like that, amado,” Rafael encourages, blunt nails dragging along Sonny’s pale skin. 

Sonny can only grunt and continue the rough pace, arms hooking around Rafael’s shoulders and holding him in place, angling his hips to brush that spot within Rafael that has him seeing stars. 

Rafael’s noises morph into little gasps of _ah, ah, ah_ , eyes rolled back so far that only the whites of his eyes are showing. Sonny can’t help himself, leaning down and adding more marks to the ones already littered over Rafael’s chest, staking his claim on the man. 

“Want you to scream my name when you cum, baby, want the whole building to know who makes you feel this good, want them to know who takes care of you,” Sonny grunts, panting heavily as he thrusts wildly into Rafael, strands of his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. 

Rafael nods in wordless acknowledgement, reaching between the two of them to pump his cock in a tight fist, matching pace with Sonny’s ruthless thrusts, his moans getting louder and louder, until he can’t hold back any longer. He falls over the edge into the bright white haze of an amazing orgasm, the only words spilling from his lips is a broken ‘ _Sonny!_ ’, back bowed violently off the bed as he spurts rope after rope of his load, covering both of their chests in his spunk. 

It doesn’t take Carisi much longer to follow him over the edge, only three more erratic thrusts and a strangled groan that somewhat resembles Rafael’s name, then he’s coming, filling the condom as his hips give little abortive thrusts, working himself through one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever experienced. 

They lay there a moment longer, sweaty and sticky, desperately trying to catch their breath. It’s Rafael that paws at Sonny’s shoulder first, eyes still closed in bliss. Sonny gets the hint and pulls out carefully, disposing of the condom before flopping down beside the man, eyes focused on the ceiling, a lazy grin on his lips as he twines their fingers together. 

“You better be planning on getting a washcloth sometime soon, because I am _not_ sleeping with dried cum on my chest, and neither are you.” Rafael’s voice rings out, playful, yet serious as he looks over at the younger man. 

“I thought maybe we could shower together.” Sonny hums, looking over at Rafael, eyes sparkling. 

“If you think you can carry me there and hold me up the entire time, I’m open to a shower.” Rafael chuckles, eyes closing for a brief moment before Sonny is up and tugging him towards the edge of the bed. 

“Come on, you can’t be serious, there’s no way you, _fideo_ , will be able to carry me.” Rafael grumbles, an undignified yelp slipping from his lips as Sonny proves him otherwise, carrying the older man bridal style into the bathroom and genty setting him on his feet. 

“What was that you were saying?” Sonny teases, but his eyes are soft as he leans down to kiss Rafael’s perfect lips. 

“I will not dignify that question with a response.” Rafael murmurs against his lips, smiling despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:  
> Cariño: Darling  
> Amado: Beloved  
> Mi Cielito: My Little Sky  
> Querido: Darling  
> así que ayúdame dios, si no me follas ahora mismo, te ignoraré por una semana.: so help me god, if you don't fuck me right now, I will ignore you for a week.  
> Fideo: Noodle
> 
> Italian Translations:  
> Tesoro Mio: My Treasure  
> Bello: Handsome  
> Bellissimo: Gorgeous


End file.
